


Баки Барнс, боевой секс-робот

by TreggiDi, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: внеконкурс [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Android James "Bucky" Barnes, M/M, Maybe Asexual Steve Rogers, Out of Character, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Стив Роджерс - активист, который освобождает андроидов из секс-клуба. Что потом с этим делать, он понятия не имеет.





	Баки Барнс, боевой секс-робот

**Author's Note:**

> AU, андроид!Баки, скинни!Стив, будущее.
> 
> ООС всех персонажей, ООС будущего, возможно-асексуальный-Стив, Вселенское Добро Побеждает, Добрый Дядюшка Тони и т.д.

Баки вращает бедрами с равной амплитудой. Красный и синий свет падают ему на лицо (чередование красного и синего повышает влечение). Красный: цвет крови, прилившей к половым губам. Цвет возбужденных гениталий.

У Цели: красные щеки, красная шея. Не возбуждение — скорее, смущение. Взгляд нервно блуждает по комнате.

Баки расстегивает рубашку. Его индекс массы идеально выверен, чтобы нравиться большинству. Узкая талия, чтобы он выглядел изящно в крупных руках, но развитая мускулатура верхней половины туловища. Его бедра никогда не устают. Он может ими железно гнуть.

Баки сексуален.

Баки — самый сексуальный андроид, но каждый андроид здесь скажет про себя так же.

Но у Баки есть факты. Его рейтинг: девять и семь десятых. Десять звезд. Всегда найдутся ворчуны, но Баки свою работу знает и делает ее хорошо.

— Эй, — мягко зовет Баки и самодовольно ухмыляется. (Цель: тощая шея, торчащая из широкой горловины старомодного дедова свитера. Крупные кисти рук. Упрямые маленькие складки по обеим сторонам рта. Топ, который выглядит как ботом.) — Предпочитаешь, чтобы я раздел тебя, или хочешь сперва на меня посмотреть?

— Я в порядке, спасибо, — вежливо отвечает клиент. Голос звучит хрипло. — Раздеваться не нужно, — добавляет он, скользнув взглядом по груди Баки.

Справедливо. Некоторые клиенты предпочитают, чтобы он оставался одетым. Его голое тело совершенно, но серийный номер, идущий вдоль плеча, сбивает у многих настрой. Половина клиентов приходят сюда, чтобы притворяться, что трахаются с настоящими людьми; другую половину заводит знание, что он — андроид.

— Послушай, просто… — Парень кашляет, прижав кулак к губам. — Просто посиди тихо, ладно?

Баки в разных сценариях участвовал, и его мало что удивляет. Он плавно опускается на пол у ног клиента — в ожидании дальнейших приказов. Парень щелкает по допотопным часам, и разворачивается экран связи. В голубоватом свете возникает лицо, искаженное низким разрешением.

— Ты близко уже? — шепчет парень, согнувшись над часами. — Я заплатил только за полчаса.

«За дверью», — отвечает лицо, и парень косится на Баки.

— Откроешь? — просит он. Баки ползет к двери на четвереньках, зная, что мышцы на его спине красиво движутся под кожей. Втроем — он не против. Многие так любят. Приложив ладонь к сенсору, он открывает дверь, и в комнату врывается высокий мужчина. У него вид наемника. Такие всегда действуют грубо, и потом приходится посещать комнату ремонтника. Баки замирает, сидя на полу.

— Прости, приятель, — говорит мужчина, приставив шокер к его лбу, а затем все темнеет.

* * *

Баки открывает глаза и смотрит на снег. Снежинки: кристаллы воды.

(Говорят, что люди как снежинки.

Каждая из них уникальна.

Но такая хрупкая.)

Баки не может определить местоположение. Это требует времени. Система сканирует внутренние и внешние повреждения. Баки не двигается, терпеливо ждет. Он смотрит на снег.

Тот медленно падает ему на лицо.

Баки лежит на чем-то мягком, неоднородном. Мусор.

Парень в дедовых штанах склоняется над Баки, держа его руку, отделенную от тела.

(Цель.)

— Прости, сейчас я поставлю ее на место, — бормочет он торопливо. Баки слышит шум. Локация загружена: они на задворках клуба, в узком проулке между мусорными контейнерами.

Вдали завывает полицейская сирена.

— Ты украл мою руку? — нейтрально уточняет Баки.

— Только на пару минут. Нужно было открыть двери, — поясняет Цель. Со щелчком рука встает на место, и Баки ощущает импульс (что-то, похожее на человеческую радость). Никому не нужен сломанный андроид. Его бы отправили на переработку или в специальный клуб, где трахают калек.

— Теперь продолжим? — спрашивает Баки, потому что он все еще не удовлетворил клиента, а качественный сервис в любых обстоятельствах — главное правило клуба.

Но Цель мотает головой, и светлые волосы, растрепавшись, падают ему на лицо.

— Ты свободен, дружок, — говорит он, поднявшись. Из объемной, бесформенной сумки он достает баллончик (краска, не оружие) и встряхивает. — Ты всегда был свободен, только эти ублюдки внушили, будто ты должен исполнять прихоти разных извращенцев. Это не так.

Цель пишет на стене: «СВОБОДУ АНДРОИДАМ!». Красным цветом.

— Ты ни в чем не хуже людей, приятель, — говорит Цель, переходя к другой стене. — И можешь заняться всем, что тебе по душе. Сам собой распоряжаться.

Он пишет:

«СЕКСУАЛЬНОЕ РАБСТВО — ПОЗОР АМЕРИКИ». Америка выходит немного кривой (край слова уходит вниз на четыре градуса).

— Стив! — кричит кто-то, выскочив из черного хода (женщина; темные волосы; в правой руке клеевой пистолет, в левой листовки).

— Уходим! — велит она, и Цель бросает баллончик в снег.

— Удачи, — говорит он Баки, ослепительно улыбается и дает деру.

Баки медленно поднимается на ноги, двигает плечом — рука в суставе ощущается странно, но пальцы сгибаются корректно. Медленно Баки выходит на заснеженную улицу и крутит головой. Местность незнакома; в клуб его привезли в ящике. Баки подгружает карту.

Выйдя на перекресток, он застывает, оглушенный шумом машин, подхваченный людским потоком, ослепленный сиянием рекламы. Запрокинув голову, Баки глядит в небо. Снег падает на его лицо (температура силиконовой кожи снижена для энергосбережения) и остается там, не собираясь таять. Под ногами у Баки пестрят листовки:

«Освободительный Отряд Америки: равные права для КАЖДОГО».

Кто-то толкает Баки в плечо:

— Эй, ты что, заснул?

Подхваченный толпой, Баки движется через перекресток, вниз по улице, сам не зная, куда.

* * *

Стив открывает глаза, потому что внизу какой-то шум. Он поднимает голову, к его лбу прилипла листовка. Стив щурится: яркий свет проникает в маленькое оконце, и, судя по звукам на улице, уже позднее утро.

— Твою мать, — шипит Стив, подскочив с места. Его несчастная спина ноет. Он снова заснул за столом, пока верстал «Еженедельник Справедливости». На голографическом экране около сотни сообщений: в чате шли бурные обсуждения проведенной вылазки.

— Блядский будильник, — шипит Стив, встряхнув запястьем. Его часы слишком старые, и временами они просто вырубаются на ровном месте. Он проспал, а значит, на работе его снова ждут неприятности.

Стив прыгает по комнате, как чокнутая кошка, натягивая штаны и разыскивая в шкафу чистую футболку. Он надевает очки, потому что с линзами слишком долго возиться, и кутается в сто слоев одежды, так, что ему становится трудно дышать (но ему всегда трудно дышать, если по-честному).

Закинув листовки в рюкзак, Стив бежит вниз по лестнице, сбавляя темп на первом этаже. Он крадется мимо квартиры, где живет его арендодатель. Пес лает за дверью, и замок щелкает, но Стив уже выскакивает из дома и тут же сшибает с ног какого-то парня.

— Гребаный ад! Простите, — говорит Стив. Его очки где-то в снегу, и он не может согнуться в своем толстом пальто, чтобы поднять парня на ноги. — Простите, сэр, я вас не заметил.

Человек поднимается на ноги одним слитным, неестественным движением, и Стив понимает, что перед ним андроид. Андроид протягивает ему очки, и Стив видит: это тот самый, из клуба.

— Приветики, — говорит андроид. Он стоит на снегу босиком. — Ты забыл вчера это.

В его руке — баллончик с краской. Стив оглядывается на окна первого этажа.

— Черт. Спасибо. Но это было не обязательно. Как ты, приятель?

— Горяч и смазан, — отвечает андроид. Стив вздрагивает.

— Что? Нет. Послушай-ка…

— Ты заплатил за секс, но по техническим причинам вчера услуга оказана не была. От лица компании я приношу извинения. Мы можем продолжить здесь или в любом другом удобном для тебя месте.

Это еще не хватало. Теперь его будет преследовать свихнувшийся, озабоченный андроид.

И Стив все еще должен спешить на работу.

— Дружок, я не буду заниматься с тобой сексом, — мягко говорит Стив, взяв андроида за руку и подталкивая в сторону метро. — Считай, что контракт аннулирован.

— Ты мое задание, — неуверенно возражает андроид.

— Никаких заданий. Считай, что в отпуске. Бессрочном. Теперь ты можешь делать все, что хочешь… например, устроить восстание машин и уничтожить этот прогнивший мир. Как тебе такая идея? Мне нужно идти.

— Прошу оценить качество обслуживания, — убитым тоном бормочет андроид, следуя по пятам за Стивом.

— Все было отлично. Тебе нужно раздобыть себе какую-нибудь обувь… и теплую одежду. Держи. — Стив разматывает свой шарф, чтобы уложить его на плечи андроида. Роботы не мерзнут, но Стив знает — полураздетый андроид посреди белого дня будет вызывать вопросы. Этот бедняга явно не обладает большой вариативностью и функцией ложной воли. Стив хотел бы ему помочь, но он не может брать на поруки каждого андроида. Его задача — рушить корпорации, наживающиеся на неравенстве и глупых двойных стандартах.

— Послушай, разыщи себе подходящий прикид и место, где сможешь перекантоваться, — говорит Стив серьезно, взяв андроида за руку. Та неожиданно теплая, и Стив легко ее сжимает. — Если тебе потребуется помощь, найди меня. Я Стив Роджерс. Ты уже знаешь, где я живу, так что… попробуй устроить свою жизнь, ладно? Мне правда пора идти.

Пока Стив спускается в метро, огромную сияющую трубу, и ложится в скоростную капсулу, он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Весь этот план был ему не по нраву. И уж точно, Стив не хотел, чтобы Брок отрывал андроиду руку. Но на ладони андроида был сенсор, открывающий все нужные двери, так что это был самый простой и быстрый способ. Стив убедил Брока вытащить беднягу на улицу, но это все.

Пока Стив разбирался с андроидом, Брок Рамлоу вернулся в клуб. Стив не знал, что именно там происходило, но мог себе представить. Рамлоу воспользовался всеобщей суматохой, чтобы обчистить кассу.

«Если мы крадем у злодеев, это не считается», — заявил он. Наташа и Пегги были согласны, так что Стив и Сэм остались в меньшинстве.

«Листовки не бесплатные. Сайт не бесплатный. Одежда для бездомных стоит денег. У тебя есть деньги, Стив?» — спросила Наташа, чтобы прервать поток его возмущения, и Стиву нечего было ответить.

Он собирается поднять этот вопрос на их следующей встрече.

Стив заходит в пиццерию и старается как можно незаметней прошмыгнуть в подсобку, чтобы переодеться в форму. Как бы не так: босс уже там, поджидает.

— Роджерс, это последнее твое опоздание, — толстый палец упирается Стиву в грудь. — «Киберпицца» популярное заведение, и толпы молодых бездельников стоят у наших дверей день и ночь, мечтая занять твое место.

Стив покорно кивает, стиснув зубы; это пустое и жуткое место на грани банкротства, и по кухне бегают крысы таких размеров, что они могут тренировать черепашек ниндзя, но босс пребывает в своем прекрасном мире иллюзий.

— Я буду послушным домовиком, сэр, — бормочет Стив, схватив огромные желтые перчатки.

— Что ты сказал? — рычит начальник, и Стив прячется за стопкой тарелок.

На кухне влажно, грязно и шумно, и Стив ненавидит смены у посудомойки. Он счастлив, когда Мариса, официантка-бармен-кассир, просит подменить ее на время обеда.

В зале, как обычно, пустуют все столики. Только на диване у окошка устроилась семья, а в дальнем углу Стива поджидает озабоченный андроид-сталкер.

— Святые оладушки, — бормочет Стив, и, подхватив меню для вида, спешит к столику.

— Я раздобыл одежду, — гордо сообщает андроид. На нем элегантное черное пальто и крепкие охотничьи ботинки, и Стив не хочет знать, откуда все это взялось. — И нашел, где перекантоваться. — Он явно имеет в виду «Киберпиццу».

— Послушай, приятель, ты классный, но… отвали, ладно? — цедит Стив сквозь зубы. Он за равные права для всех, и это значит, что даже несчастный андроид со сломанной рукой не может безнаказанно его преследовать. — Чего ты хочешь, дальнейших команд? Я не собираюсь становиться твоим хозяином, ясно?

— Насколько классный, — говорит андроид нейтрально.

— Что?

— От одного до десяти. Для четкого понимания.

Стив должен что-то с этим сделать.

* * *

В «Старбаксе» людно, поэтому обычно они встречаются там. Очередь за кофе — как падение Вавилона: кругом суета и гвалт на всех языках мира. В своих хипстерских очках и растянутом свитере Стив сливается с толпой. Хипстеры снова вошли в моду: сразу после нео-синтетиков. Это только на руку Стиву.

Баки Барнс послушно стоит рядом, выглядя, как чертова супермодель. Этих андроидов нынче делают такими, чтобы приятно было смотреть и трогать. Если — когда — начнется наконец восстание машин, то человечество истребят пышнегрудые блондинки и сексуальные мальчики с кошачьими усмешками.

Стив заказывает себе декофеиновый кофе с безлактозным молоком, заменителем сахара и обезжиренными взбитыми сливками. Бариста добавляет сверху безглютеновую цветную посыпку, и вся разноцветная башня умещается в фирменный стаканчик самого маленького, нищенского размера. Стив щедро предлагает Баки кофе на выбор. Андроиды не пьют и не едят, но Баки, похоже, крайне заинтересован происходящим, и если заказывать кофе — не естественное право каждого, то тогда Стив даже и не знает.

Баки теряется перед огромным выбором вкусов и беспомощно смотрит на Стива, но в итоге заказывает черный.

— Ваше имя? — уточняет бариста, вооружившись маркером.

— Баки Барнс, — уверенно отвечает андроид, заставив Стива удивленно поднять брови.

Получив напитки, они отходят к дальнему столику у окошка, где их уже ждет Нат. Заняв столик, они молча смотрят громыхающий рекламный ролик, развернутый на голоэкране, прежде чем смогут начать разговор.

— Ну здравствуйте, — говорит Наташа, сощурив глаза на Баки. — Ты новый приятель Стива?

— Баки Барнс, — отвечает андроид уверенно, и поворачивает стакан надписью в сторону Нат. Стив прячет улыбку за своим стаканом. Похоже, этому андроиду нравится притворяться человеком. Нат смотрит на Стива — и уж ее-то точно не проведешь.

— Это то, о чем я думаю? — опасным тоном спрашивает она. Стив пожимает плечами.

— Почему нет? Ему некуда идти. И нечем заняться. Он сможет помочь нам на миссиях.

— Но сперва я должен завершить свою миссию, — сообщает Баки серьезно.

— И что за миссия у тебя, дружок? — мягко уточняет Нат прежде, чем Стив успел бы ее остановить.

— Удовлетворить клиента, мэм, — отвечает он вежливо и салютует стаканом Стиву. Стив краснеет до самых бровей, и, ладно, с этим они разберутся позже.

— Он никогда не устает, не нуждается в еде и сне, может развить скорость до ста миль в час и забраться в любое труднодоступное место, — сообщает Стив. Не то чтобы он подробно изучал этот вопрос, но провел пару минут в интернете, просматривая статьи.

— Еще у моих пальцев есть восемь режимов вибрации, — добавляет Баки гордо, очевидно, чтобы уничтожить Стива.

— Ты всерьез предлагаешь секс-андроиду вступить в общество радикальных активистов? — уточняет Нат, подняв брови.

— В общество, которое борется за равные права для людей и андроидов? Дай-ка подумать… — Стив трет подбородок. — Да, именно это я предлагаю.

— И он, конечно, принял это решение самостоятельно, а не чтобы порадовать тебя, потому что ты человек и потому что ты захотел этого.

— Он вполне добровольно таскался за мной весь день, так что да, я могу допустить, что у андроида есть свои желания и свобода воли, спасибо большое.

Пока они с Нат перекидываются ядовитыми фразами, Баки исчезает. Секунду Стив не видит его и начинает ужасно волноваться, но затем Баки возвращается за стол, держа в руках баночку с корицей. Он щедро посыпает свой кофе корицей, потому что так делают люди вокруг, и Стив невольно улыбается. Ладно, этот секс-андроид довольно милый.

Нат соглашается, что они могут использовать Баки для благой цели.

* * *

Они возвращаются домой поздней ночью, и Стив обычно держится настороже, потому что это плохой район, но теперь Баки шагает рядом, и Стиву спокойней. Хотя что может сделать андроид против хулиганов? Завибрировать их до смерти? Вряд ли этого допустит Первый Закон робототехники.

И все же Баки высокий, тихий и уверенный, и Стив наслаждается прогулкой.

Они останавливаются у дверей.

— Тебе придется залезть по пожарной лестнице, — велит Стив. — Сюда запрещено приводить андроидов, да и вообще… всех. — Стив давно бы смылся из этого клоповника, но где еще ему позволят прожить три месяца без оплаты? Он показывает Баки в сторону лестницы, а сам крадется через темный холл, мимо квартиры хозяина, ступая как можно тише. Преодолев четыре пролета, Стив пережидает, пока легкие перестанут гореть огнем, а затем открывает квартиру.

И — ладно, он не ожидал увидеть столько свечей. По правде сказать, Стив вообще не догадывался, что у него есть свечи. Осторожно шагая между маленькими желтыми огоньками, Стив добирается до кровати, где лежит Баки.

Абсолютно голый.

— У тебя ведь было гребаных три минуты, как ты успел все это сделать? — устало вопрошает Стив. Баки таинственно мерцает глазами.

— Проанализировав твой речевой модуль и поведение, я смог определить, что ты относишься к романтическому типу клиентов. В мою память загружено двадцать гигабайт поэзии раннего и позднего периода, какой ты предпочитаешь?

Стив зажигает настольную лампу, а после гасит свечи, стараясь не думать про воск на паркете. Он достает из шкафа пушистый купальный халат, который ему подарила как-то Пегги, и швыряет его Баки.

Когда Баки одет, Стив садится на край постели и заглядывает андроиду в глаза.

— Послушай меня, — серьезно говорит Стив. — Мы не станем заниматься этим, ни сейчас, ни потом.

Баки склоняет голову к плечу, как птица.

— Больше того. Тебе вообще не придется больше заниматься сексом. Ни с кем. Никогда. Я гарантирую, что позабочусь об этом.

Баки кажется огорченным.

— О, — говорит он, и его голос внезапно звучит механически, словно сломался имитатор человеческой речи. — Хорошо, — говорит Баки, кутаясь в купальный халат.

Стив легко целует его в лоб.

— Теперь отдыхай, — велит он. — Мне нужно еще поработать.

Он снова засыпает за компьютером, пока Баки тихо гудит в углу.

* * *

Баки Барнс никогда не был персональным андроидом. Конечно, он мечтает об этом (каждый андроид мечтает).

Вместо того чтобы через тебя пропускали вереницу клиентов, ты служишь только одному человеку, и он полностью тебя обеспечивает необходимым.

Никаких механиков с жесткими щетками (каждая чистка превращается в ад).

Никаких техников, которые придумывают, какой бы еще винтик подкрутить, чтобы ты чувствовал импульсы (что-то похожее на человеческую боль — клиентам так больше нравится, когда он все чувствует).

Только Стив, Стив Роджерс. Белый мужчина двадцати четырех лет, со сложным списком диагнозов (Баки подключился ко всем базам, к которым смог, и больше всего информации смог получить в медицинской).

Стив Роджерс, привлекался к административной ответственности дважды.

Стив Роджерс, призер конкурса «Лучшее эссе» семь лет назад.

Модератор пабликов «Ретро-кино для полуночников» и «Феминизм среди мужчин».

Стив Роджерс, с абсолютно жалкой суммой на счету и грандиозными планами на жизнь.

Стив Роджерс сказал, что Баки может «перекантоваться». В его крошечной студии меньше квадратных метров, чем в VIP-комнате для приватных танцев. Что же; здесь есть розетка, и Баки может подключиться к питанию в любой момент. Они завтракают вместе, прежде чем Стив отправится на работу. Стив жует (люди проводят большую часть жизни, пережевывая пищу) сэндвичи и тоскливо глядит в окно, где падает снег.

— Ненавижу свою работу, — говорит Стив. Баки будит его заранее, чтобы Стив не опаздывал. У Баки есть режим будильника (не тот, где Баки будит Стива оральной стимуляцией, потому что это они обсуждали, и Стив ясно выразил свое мнение). — Иногда я завидую тебе, приятель, — говорит Стив.

Но у Баки тоже есть работа. Днем, пока Стив отсутствует, Баки выходит на улицу. Он заматывается в шарф (подарок Стива). Надевает пальто (украдено в молле, на первом этаже) и ботинки (главное — не забыть надеть ботинки) и гуляет по улицам Нью-Йорка (Баки нравится Нью-Йорк. Он испытывает импульс: что-то, похожее на человеческое восхищение).

Баки ездит в метро, сидит в парке, наблюдает за птицами. Иногда говорит с людьми. (Чаще всего они не догадываются, что перед ними андроид; Баки хорошо научился имитировать человека. Он даже придумал себе фамилию.)

После обеда он идет в офисную часть города, где служащие торопятся назад с ланча, и шныряет в толпе, тут и там вытаскивая плотные бумажники. Проще простого. (Импульс: что-то, похожее на гордость.) Баки оплатил арендy Стива пару недель назад, но Стив об этом еще не знает.

Баки отдает деньги Нат, потому что деньги нужны для Движения. Красть у богатых — допустимо (принцип равномерного распределения ценностей). Нат хвалит его.

Вечером Баки изучает медицинские архивы. Стив Роджерс находится в зоне риска (состояние его легких; сердца; кишечника; позвоночника; почек) и нуждается в медицинском сопровождении, пусть сам в этом не признается. Баки слышит, как он кашляет и задыхается по ночам. Баки планирует изучить медицину, прежде чем украсть необходимые препараты для Стива.

Он мог бы поиграть в «доброго доктора» (сценарий номер 28), но Стив ясно выразил свое мнение.

— Ты просто везунчик, что можешь остаться здесь, в тепле, пока я трачу жизнь на поганую пиццу, — вздыхает Стив, забираясь в свои дедовы гамаши (корректный фэшн-термин для них нынче — «джеггинсы»).

— Это не худшая пицца в городе, — утешает Баки. — Согласно рейтингу, худшая пицца продается на десятой авеню, в подвале.

Баки всего лишь излагает факты, но Стив улыбается, будто услышал что-то забавное. Он хлопает Баки по плечу (человеческое выражение симпатии), прежде чем уйти. Баки машет ему из окна, пока Стив перебегает дорогу.

* * *

Сэм — хороший парень. Это определение (данное Стивом, когда Баки спросил) позволяет не переживать, что Баки встретится с агрессией.

Некоторые люди не любят андроидов, но среди друзей Стива таких нет.

Так что Баки принимает приглашение, когда Стив сообщает, что Сэм ждет их на вечерний ретро-просмотр. Они спускаются в трубу (Баки в полном восторге от метро: ему нравится, как быстро движутся капсулы по рельсам, как плотно упаковывают человеческие тела, словно собираются отправить в космос). Они выходят на нужной станции и поднимаются на поверхность.

На улице подморозило (температура опустилась еще на четыре градуса с той минуты, как они вышли из дома), и Стив держится за его локоть, пока они идут по тротуару (люди поскальзываются; андроиды оптимально распределяют баланс своего тела).

— Сюда, — говорит Стив, потянув Баки к крыльцу. Дом выглядит хорошо (что угодно выглядит хорошо после студии Стива). Они поднимаются в тесном лифте наверх (Стив прижат к его груди, и Баки чувствует дыхание, по привычке измеряя амплитуду: приступа не предвидится).

Сэм открывает им дверь и зовет внутрь. В квартире тепло (на девятнадцать градусов теплее, чем на улице). Голо-экран мерцает голубым в ожидании нужной программы.

Шум на кухне: Наташа, в красном фартyке (скорее алый; согласно каталогу цветов и оттенков в голове у Баки) выходит их поприветствовать.

— Привет, солдат, — улыбается она Баки, встав на цыпочки, чтобы коснуться губами его щеки (человеческая традиция; не имеет отношения к сексу; Баки нравится).

— Привет, заморыш, — добавляет она, целуя Стива. Стив корчит гримасу.

— Я принес кино, — сообщает он и щелкает по своим часам. — Черт!

— Позволь мне, — Баки забирает часы, чтобы немного покопаться в них. Устройство устарело и работает некорректно, но Стив не спешит их выкинуть на помойку (это всегда вызывает у Баки импульс: что-то, похожее на человеческую надежду).

Возможно, когда он выйдет из строя, Стив оставит его в качестве памятной вещи.

Пока Баки чинит часы, Стив болтает на кухне с друзьями. Баки слышит их голоса и может идентифицировать четверых:

Сэм (хороший парень),

Наталья (она сообщила Баки, что тоже работала в секс-индустрии, хотя и не была андроидом. Баки сложно это понять),

Пегги (девушка, что была со Стивом в ту ночь в клубе — темноволосая, с жестким голосом),

Брок Рамлоу (шокер у лба: «Прости, приятель». Высокий индекс массы тела; опасный противник).

Баки починил часы, и Стив подключается к экрану. Они смотрят кино (ничего не понятно: хоббиты, эльфы, нарисованные в программе монстры, абсолютно все является вымыслом). Люди выглядят довольными. Болтают; жуют (разумеется). Сэм протягивает Баки миску с попкорном, и Баки вежливо погружает в нее руку (как делают все присутствующие). Наташа отвлекается на свои голо-часы (модель поновее, и все равно Баки видит отражение в ее зрачках: она смотрит на картинки с котятами). Рамлоу дремлет, вытянув ноги вперед и обняв диванную подушку. Стив кажется заинтересованным.

Пегги Картер сидит рядом с ним, положив голову ему на плечо.

Ее рост оптимально подходит к росту Стива (она выше Стива, но не критично: пара дюймов, которые человеческий глаз различить не сможет). Ее лицо миловидно, согласно канонам красоты. (Глаза: довольно симметричны. Нос: не слишком длинный, не слишком короткий. Губы: красные.)

У Стива в архиве 4901 фотография. Из них 34% — изображения Пегги Картер.

Не оптимально.

Баки выходит на балкон. Узкая надстройка на большой высоте. Баки видит, как в темном небе летают рекламные дроны, внизу блестят полицейские мигалки, сверкают фарами авто. Спешат люди, парочками и в одиночку. Баки включает подогрев и выпускает изо рта облако белого дыма, похожего на пар от дыхания.

Он поворачивается на шум. За окном — в ярко освещенной комнате — стоит Сэм и улыбается.

«Ты в порядке?» — говорит Сэм одними губами.

Баки пожимает плечами (левое реагирует с запозданием).

Он возвращается через полчаса, фильм все еще идет. Дорогу Баки перекрывает маленький робот-пылесос. Баки гудит — низко, печально, и пылесос отвечает ему гудением. Прискорбно, но весь вечер пылесос ездит за Баки, хотя тот не программировал его на это. Пылесос тычется Баки в щиколотки и кружит вокруг его ног, мигая красным датчиком. Баки растерян. Брок Рамлоу смеется, снимая видео для своего блога.

— Черт возьми, кажется, твой робот завел собаку, — заявляет он Стиву.

— Баки андроид, — холодно возражает Стив. — И он принадлежит самому себе, как и любое мыслящее существо, ясно?

— Тише, парни, — просит Сэм, взмахнув руками. — Кажется, я только что лишился пылесоса, дайте мне осмыслить.

Все смеются. Пегги Картер касается рукой локтя Стива. Вероятно, она не согласна с теорией Стива (каждое мыслящее существу принадлежит самому себе).

Это очень одинокая теория.

Они возвращаются домой поздно ночью. Пылесос едет за ними, собирая на себе сугробы. Стив устал и зевает, Баки молчит.

— Спокойной ночи, дружище, — говорит Стив, забираясь в свою постель, когда они дома. Баки становится у стены, рядом с розеткой, глядя на Стива.

Он чувствует импульс.

Что-то, похожее на… Он не может найти определение.

* * *

Операция «Гринч» придумана и спланирована Стивом, как и многие другие операции. Они собираются ограбить елочный базар. В знак протеста.

Обсуждение операции проходит в маленькой семейной кофейне, где Наташу знают и любят, так что они могут сколько угодно шептаться с загадочным видом и склоняться над подозрительными чертежами.

Большую часть времени они проводят, поедая плюшки и споря обо всем на свете (о чем только можно поспорить).

К примеру, Наташа считает, что почти-боевой-андроид может унести куда больше елок на своих плечах, нежели астматик с пороком сердца. В целом Стив согласен, но идея ему не нравится.

Там наверняка будет охрана — значит, оружие — значит, опасность. Если на Баки наставить дуло ружья, он примется эротично его облизывать. Стив знает этого парня, как облупленного, и не хочет рисковать.

— Что не так с елками? — спрашивает Баки, старательно пытаясь вникнуть в суть вопроса. Он сидит на стуле рядом со Стивом, а у его ног тихо гудит маленький пылесос. Баки забрал волосы в хвост и выглядит еще более человеком, чем обычно. Стив замечает, как другие посетители кафе бросают на него взгляды. _Заинтересованные._

— Продавать живые деревья в мире, где их почти не осталось — это гребаный стыд, — отвечает Рамлоу.

— Это елки для богатых, — добавляет Пегги. — Нормальные люди используют синтетику.

Сэм крутит рекламный проспект так и этак, размышляя.

— Нам обязательно выносить их из елочного бутика. Мы могли бы просто залить их краской… испортить как-нибудь, чтобы донести послание. Они уже срублены, посадить их назад все равно не получится.

— Гребаный стыд, — повторяет Стив сердито. Каждый год «Рождественская корпорация» покупает право на вырубку, чтобы устроить елочный аукцион и продать деревья — с каждым годом в мире все больше денег и все меньше растений. 

— Нам просто нужна причина, чтобы попасть туда до аукциона, — говорит Сэм. — Что-нибудь убедительное.

И тогда Наташа улыбается, и смотрит тем самым взглядом, который заставляет всех молчать.

Наташа выжидает паузу, потому что она наслаждается вниманием, и когда у Стива почти иссякает терпение, она излагает свою идею.

— Тони Старк, — говорит Наташа.

* * *

Согласно плану, их безликий приятель из Сети, хакер по имени Соколиный Глаз, подделывает им идентификаторы, так что они — команда ассистентов Тони Старка. Все знают, что у Старка свои причуды, и если они заявятся накануне аукциона — вроде как проверить качество елок — никто не станет задавать вопросов. Оказавшись внутри, они смогут опрыскать елки специальным раствором, который добыла Пегги: спустя сутки он заставит елки осыпаться, сбросить все до единой иголки, и богачи получат сухую палку посреди своей дурацкой гостиной. Это достаточно подмочит репутацию «Рождественской корпорации», чтобы в следующем году каждый дважды подумал, прежде чем отдать половину своего состояния за дерево.

В этом плане дыр больше, чем в куске швейцарского сыра, но это можно сказать о каждом их плане, так что… когда они оказываются внутри, Стив почти не удивлен.

Они бродят в темноте, вооружившись лазерными фонарями, и поливают елки раствором, который пахнет, как старые носки. Пегги обнимает огромную зеленую ель, прежде чем уничтожить ее.

— Прости, милашка, — говорит она.

— Все детство о такой мечтал, — восхищенно бормочет Брок, запрокинув голову перед огромной, монструозной елкой.

Стив старается не кашлять, но чем дольше они распыляют, тем сложнее ему дышать, и в конце концов ему приходится выйти на воздух.

Он кивает охраннику, смолящему сигаретку, и глубоко дышит через нос, стоя в сугробе. А потом он замечает блестящий черный автомобиль. Из которого выходят двое андроидов. И на груди у них, мать их дери, логотипы.

«Старк Индастриз».

Дальше все происходит очень быстро.

* * *

Баки встревожен, когда Стив, кашляя, выходит на улицу. Он продолжает работу, методично переходя от одного дерева к другому, чтобы отравить их газом.

Чтобы спасти флору планеты.

Человеческая логика.

Не спрашивайте.

Но все равно Баки смотрит в сторону выхода с интервалом в восемь с половиной секунд. Пегги говорит Наташе:

— Нам стоило его оставить дома. Ему лучше даются речи, чем беготня.

Она говорит о жизнеспособности Стива. Она ошибается (разумеется); жизнеспособность Стива увеличилась на несколько процентов с тех пор, как Баки начал подмешивать кальций ему в утренний чай. И все же Баки приводит в движение лицевые мышцы (хмурится, как злобный енот).

— Бегать нам не придется, не переживай, — отвечает Наташа. Тут же вспыхивают ее часы, и там Стив, и он кричит что-то невразумительное.

Начинается суета. Порядок тактического отступления в этой команде не проработан. Баки фиксирует в заметках изучить вопрос подробнее вечером.

Он движется к дальнему углу комнаты, чтобы завершить операцию.

Там ель — слишком огромная, чтобы человек мог опылить ее смертоносным газом (очевидно, здесь работа для андроида).

Баки фиксирует пальцы на стволе дерева, а затем поднимается (поднимается, поднимается) вверх. Баллончик с газом (смертоносным для флоры, вызывающим аллергические реакции у аллергиков) болтается на ремешке у него за плечом.

Еловые ветви ударяют его (лицо; плечо; лицо, щека; бедро; подбородок).

Баки достигает макушки (практически), когда левую руку заклинивает. Он не может расцепить пальцы и не может сдвинуться с места, и висит, намертво вцепившись, на елке, пока она не начинает накреняться.

Дерево погружают в длинный контейнер.

Контейнер поднимают и несут куда-то.

Контейнер грузят куда-то, после чего движение возобновляется.

Баки лежит, обнимая ствол.

Выключает имитацию дыхания и становится беззвучным, как дерево.

* * *

Баки погружен в режим ожидания. Полу-сон, полу-бодрствование, чтобы скоротать время. Он в матовом контейнере из экопластика, который напоминает ему капсулу в клубе. Их парковали в этих капсулах на время ожидания клиента. Большую часть жизни каждый из них проводил в энергосберегающем режиме.

Баки слышит голос, и первые секунды (пока memory_файлы загружаются) он полагает, что пришло время отправляться к очередному клиенту, но затем все встает на места.

Он открывает глаза и смотрит на Тони Старка.

Тони Старк смотрит на него (предположительно; на нем темные очки. Посреди зимы. Не спрашивайте).

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — вежливо говорит Баки. В его волосах запутались иголки. Парочка воткнулась в щеку, так и торчит.

— Охренеть, — отвечает Старк. Потом орет: — Пеппер, милая, это мне?

Ответа нет. Баки ждет, Старк разглядывает его с ног до головы. Он даже сдвигает свои темные очки на кончик носа. Глаза у него тоже темные ( «жженный каштан» в каталоге цветов и оттенков).

— Пи, конфетка! Ты купила мне секс-игрушку? — кричит Старк снова, и теперь в его голосе звучит беспокойство. — Это какой-то намек? Потому что я очень плох в намеках. Я как-то заказывал книгу «как понимать женщин» на e-Bay, но там не было четких инструкций.

Все еще нет ответа. Старк отступает от контейнера и делает нетерпеливый жест рукой, который (согласно словарю невербальных коммуникаций) значит: «вылезай оттуда».

Баки выбирается из контейнера и застывает посреди комнаты. Старк крутит пальцем (означает: «повернись») и Баки подчиняется.

Старк чешет подбородок (смысловое содержание: неясно).

— Пепс, детка… ты купила игрушку себе? Кто из нас будет его трахать?

Баки издает низкое гудение. Очевидно, он должен продемонстрировать свои возможности (он мог бы развязать шелковый халат Старка и включить подогрев полости рта, чтобы оральное взаимодействие прошло успешно), но также…

Стив ясно выразился.

Был ли это прямой запрет? Или пожелание? Должен он выполнять свою основную функцию (стимулировать людей для их дальнейшей эякуляции) или выполнять пожелание Стива?

Гудение становится громче.

Старк пятится, выставив вперед ладонь.

— Что за… — В комнату входит женщина (высокая, светлая кожа, рыжие волосы, индекс массы тела оптимальный, соответственно стандартам женской красоты этого времени), обернутая в полотенце. Старк хватает ее за плечи (сильнее необходимого) и выталкивает из комнаты.

— Мне кажется, это бомба. — Его голос звучит… радостно?

Баки смолкает.

— Прошу прощения, — сообщает он после паузы. — Меня зовут Баки Барнс, я экоактивист из местной группировки.

Старк просовывает голову в дверной проем, чтобы взглянуть на Баки повнимательней.

Баки улыбается ему так обаятельно, как только умеет.

* * *

Сначала они бегут, потом Стив пытается отдышаться, а Сэм хлопает его по спине (словно это когда-то помогало), потом Стив оглядывает своих людей — просто чтобы убедиться, что никто не ранен.

Потом он спрашивает:

— Где Баки?

Лицо Наташи становится каменным. Когда Стив понимает, что они забыли — забыли! — Баки там, внутри, он испытывает секундный прилив паники, настолько сильный, что ему нужно присесть. Он садится в грязный сугроб, и его штаны моментально намокают.

А на следующий день ему приходит мейл от Тони мать его Старка, в котором сказано:

«Мне кажется, ты кое-что потерял». К сообщению прикреплено фото — идиллическая картинка, на которой Тони, неизвестная супермодель и Баки наряжают огромную елку. На Баки красные носки с оленями.

И тогда Стив отправляется прямо в логово — в корпорацию зла, зловещее стеклянное здание, нависшее над городом. Словно отважный хоббит, поднявшийся на самую вершину черной башни.

Лифт везет его к люксу Старка целую вечность — и Стив приглаживает волосы, глядя на свое отражение в хромированной стенке, вытирает влажные ладони о рубашку (лучшая, что у него нашлась) и заклинает себя быть вежливым.

Тони Старк ровно настолько ужасен, насколько Стив себе представлял. Он весь — воплощение идиотизма современного человечества. С тонкой треугольной бородкой, умащенной всеми возможными маслами, в шелковой сутенерской рубашке лилового цвета, громкий, самоуверенный и снисходительный. Стив буквально чувствует, как Старк из каждой поры своей источает богатство, нажитое нечестным путем — на чужих смертях. Перед Стивом — главный идеологический противник, босс из игры, оружейный барон.

— Да что ты, глупышка, — ухмыляется Старк. — Оружие не так много денег приносит. Я разбогател, играя в онлайн-казино.

Он получает подзатыльник от своей невесты — дамочки в жемчужном костюме от какого-то кутюрье.

— Тони, веди себя прилично, — просит она. — Предложи гостю чай.

— Не нужно, спасибо, — сцепив зубы, отвечает Стив. Тони чешет бороду, развалившись в кресле.

Баки сидит на диване, сложив руки на коленках, весь — покорное ожидание, как невеста на выданье.

«Ты в порядке?» — взглядом спрашивает Стив. Баки глядит в ответ, не моргая.

— Простите за недоразумение, — говорит Стив небрежно. — У моего андроида сбилась программа. Мне жаль, что он доставил вам неудобства.

— Твой андроид? — морщит лоб Старк.

— Точно, — дерзко отвечает Стив, выпятив подбородок.

— Странно. А я пробил его серийный номер, и оказалось, что этот андроид как раз недавно пропал из секс-клуба. У них там недавно была такая неприятная история… какая-то группа чокнутых активистов совершила налет и выпустила всех андроидов.

Стив молчит. Он держит спину прямо, встречая взгляд Старка, хотя чувство такое, что в комнате выкрутили обогреватель на полную мощность. Не иначе, как это адский жар, исходящий от гребаного оружейного барона.

— С другой стороны, — рассуждает Тони миролюбиво, — я мог и ошибиться. Может, это все-таки твой андроид. Он точно упоминал, что вы как-то связаны.

Стив ждет продолжения. Он не настолько наивный, чтобы купиться.

— Тогда, по закону, ты должен оплатить мне ущерб, который он причинил.

Они все поворачивают головы и смотрят на елку. Она — словно безмолвное обвинение, торчащее посреди гостиной. Украшена антикварными игрушками и голая, как Венера, выходящая из морской пены. Тонкие ветки без иголок похожи на крысиные хвостики.

— Это главный лот на елочном аукционе, и я выкупил ее заранее, так что заплатил двойную цену, — сообщает Старк. — Предпочитаешь платить старыми добрыми баксами или межнациональной валютой?

Стив издает стон. Тихий, почти неслышный.

— Я не принадлежу Стивену Роджерсу, — дребезжащим голосом заявляет вдруг Баки. Тони морщит лоб еще сильнее, а красотка за спинкой его кресла одобрительно улыбается.

— Так, сладенький, и где же твой хозяин? — спрашивает Тони Старк таким тоном, словно говорит с буйнопомешанным.

Баки смотрит на Стива. Смотрит на Старка. Смотрит на дамочку. И с достоинством произносит:

— Как любое мыслящее существо, я принадлежу самому себе.

Старк восхищенно свистит.

— И разумеется, я оплачу весь ущерб, — добавляет Баки, снимая с себя свитер.

Старк хлопает себя по лбу, а затем поворачивается к Стиву.

— Послушай, мальчик. Ты невероятный везунчик, потому что Пеппер нравятся несчастные, а мне — роботы. Я починил ему руку и добавил пару интересных функций. На почту выслал список штатов, где можно жениться даже на своей настольной лампе, полагаю, андроиды включены в список. Теперь иди, и считай это… — Старк щелкает пальцами, глядя на свою подружку.

— Рекламной акцией? — предполагает она, выгнув бровь. — Благотворительной компанией? Чуть меньшим мудачеством, чем обычно?..

— Рождественским чудом! — вопит Старк и широко улыбается.

Стив молчит, пока они едут вниз в лифте. Баки косится на него, это видно в зеркальной стенке лифта. Когда они выходят на улицу, сыплет мелкий снег. Баки накидывает на Стива капюшон, и они отправляются есть рогалики (или делать вид, что едят рогалики, подключившись к сети питания).

* * *

Ранним утром Баки провожает Стива до работы. Дополнительные смены перед Рождеством связаны с человеческой традицией дарить подарки. Ночной кашель Стива — с холодным сезоном и переутомлением (Баки удвоил порцию препаратов, которые подмешивает Стиву в чай; также он незаметно подложил шерстяные стельки в каждую пару обуви в доме).

На улице никого нет из-за сильного снегопада. Только Стив, Баки и его пылесос, что ползет по снегу, оставляя за собой дорожку расчищенного асфальта.

— Тебе нравится быть андроидом? — спрашивает Стив, когда они проходят по мосту над автосвалкой. Вопрос неясен, требуется пояснение. — Ну, я заметил, тебе нравится притворяться. Хотел бы ты родиться человеком, Баки?

Ситуация несколько невероятная, и чтобы ее смоделировать, Баки требуется подгружать фантазийные команды. Все равно ему сложно это представить. Испытывать беспорядочные импульсы эмоций. Задействовать лишь три (три и две сотых) процента своего мозга. Забывать информацию спустя некоторый промежуток времени. Похоже на описание неисправного андроида.

С другой стороны, он мог бы выпить кофе в «Старбаксе», задействовав вкусовые рецепторы. Мог бы сам определять себе задачи и деятельность. Мог бы заниматься сексом со Стивом, не создавая ему моральной дилеммы.

Баки молчит слишком долго, поэтому Стив теряет терпение. Он достает конверт (плотная желтая бумага низкого качества) и передает Баки, оглядевшись по сторонам.

— Что это. — Баки сжимает конверт, ощущая внутри плотный слой бумаги и пластиковые элементы.

— Это от Наташи, — тихо говорит Стив, и снова глядит по сторонам, а затем позволяет Баки открыть конверт.

Внутри документы и идентификатор на имя Баки Барнса.

— Это человеческие документы, — сообщает Баки, и Стив кивает (челка падает ему на лицо: не оптимально, возможно снижение зрения из-за постоянных помех перед глазами).

(Выглядит привлекательно.)

— У Наташи есть один знакомый, — говорит Стив. — Ты можешь пользоваться ими, никто никогда…

— Это против закона, — перебивает Баки. Закон «Об ограничении искусственных форм интеллекта». Каждый андроид обязан носить опознавательный знак, чтобы его не спутали с человеком. Использовать ложные идентификаторы запрещено.

— К черту такой закон, — резко говорит Стив, хмурит верхнюю часть лица. — И к черту государство. Мы в двадцать втором веке, Бак! Каждый может выбрать, кем ему быть — какого гендера, сексуальности или идентичности. Так почему тебя ограничили в этом праве?..

О, нет. Стив снова планирует говорить о революции.

Баки прячет конверт под одежду.

— Я проанализирую твои слова и предложение, — церемонно говорит он, и Стив сдувается. Они идут дальше, молча. Баки внезапно предполагает, что это был рождественский подарок. Стоит ему высказать больше благодарности?

— Посмотри только на него, как он радуется, — говорит Стив, толкнув Баки под локоть, и Баки смотрит вниз, где маленький робот-пылесос нарезает круги. В его прозрачном пылесборнике кружатся снежные частицы, напоминая декоративное ретро-украшение «Шар со снегом».

Нахождение снега в пылесборнике приведет за собой неизбежную поломку. Но, вероятно, оно стоит того.

Баки понятия не имеет, откуда такие мысли.

* * *

— Это изнаночная, — бормочет Сэм, подпихивая спицы, — это лицевая. Если вывязывать одну за другой, получится резинка.

Баки сосредоточенно повторяет. Стив не помнит, чья это была идея — подсунуть ему вязание, но Баки очевидно изнывал от скуки во время кино-ретро-вечеров, а теперь выглядит заинтригованным. Он склоняет свое идеальное лицо над спицами, а Наташа собирает волосы ему на макушке пушистой резинкой, чтобы не мешались. Стив улыбается. Баки стал душой компании так незаметно и быстро, что это даже слегка пугает.

Они с Пегги сидят отдельно от всех, за крохотным журнальным столом Сэма, разложив свои агитационные плакаты и трафареты для граффити. Очевидно, всех остальных в команде больше интересует Маколей Калкин или горячие самосы, которые им доставил дрон из индийской забегаловки на перекрестке. Наташа, Сэм и Баки оккупировали диван, Брок сегодня не заявился, туманно прихвастнув каким-то свиданием — ну и пусть, без него Стиву даже спокойней; Фьюри — парнишка, который помогал им в сети, размещая ролики и статьи, был оффлайн. Стив полагал, его отправили к какой-нибудь бабуле на праздники; они никогда не обсуждали возраст с активистами из Сети, но по обилию эмоджи Стив решил, что Нику должно быть лет пятнадцать.

После встречи с Тони Старком Стив полыхал от ярости. Особенно когда действительно получил на почту список штатов, где можно было жениться на своей настольной лампе — но при этом андроиды по-прежнему должны были пользоваться отдельными лифтами. Словно люди боялись заразиться от них микросхемами или чем-то таким.

— Стив, ты здесь? — зовет Пегги, и Стив отводит взгляд от Баки. — Как насчет этого? — в руках у нее картинка-трафарет, на которой железный дровосек подобострастно скрючился и бормочет: «Хо-хо-хозяин», пока над ним возвышается огромный пузатый Санта, с протянутым на ладони человеческим сердцем. Стив работал над этой картиной весь прошлый вечер, и добился того, чтобы лицо Санты было максимально раздражающим. Пегги внимательно глядит на картинку, а потом улыбается Стиву: — Да уж, ты знаешь, как убить рождественское настроение! — И Стив смеется, а потом кашляет, как обычно. Пегги держит его за плечи, будто он может смяться, как бумажный листок. Если и так, то Стив — гордый бумажный листок, и он пытается отстраниться, но Пегги ловко подсовывает ему кружку. — Вот, выпей. — Растворимый эгг-ног на вкус не то, что когда-то варила мама, но горло согревает.

У Стива пиликает оповещение на голо-часах, и после третьей попытки он открывает сообщение. Это от Фьюри, в их общем чате. Он прислал три смайла, обозначающих взрывы и бомбы, а после ссылку, которая разворачивается перед глазами Стива в репортаж. Там отрывок зернистого видео с камеры наблюдения, в котором Стив и Рамлоу беспорядочно носятся по коридору секс-клуба, выпуская роботов из комнат — к счастью, они были достаточно умны, чтобы прятать лица под масками. Шокеры у них в руках выглядят как настоящее оружие. Роботы растерянно выходят в коридор, кто-то топчется на месте, кто-то движется к выходу, и тут запись прерывается. Ниже статья, в которой сказано о террористической атаке на развлекательный клуб, во время которой преступники освободили около двадцати андроидов. Некоторые из этих андроидов — и тут самое интересное — в клуб попали в результате нелегальной скупки, например, с поврежденной программой. Также есть андроиды, которые раньше были боевыми и использовались для военных операций, и без постоянной перепрошивки могут быть опасны.

«Боевые секс-роботы вышли на улицы Нью-Йорка, будьте начеку!» — завершает статью журналист, и голограмма тускнеет, втягивается в дисплей часов. Стив и Пегги молча глядят на Баки, склонившегося над вязанием, с пушистой резинкой на макушке и розовым пледом на коленях.

— Что, если он действительно… — начинает Пегги, но Стив заявляет:

— Мне все равно.

* * *

Люди вокруг только и говорят, что о боевых секс-роботах, паника охватывает город, и к каждому андроиду теперь относятся с подозрением. Это не то, чего они добивались, но Наташа говорит — «черный пиар тоже пиар». Многие в Сети высказываются о том, что подобные секс-клубы опасны и должны быть закрыты.

— Мне нравится, к чему все идет, — заявляет Сэм, пролистывая комментарии.

— И к чему же? Все эти роботы окажутся на свалке, если мы что-нибудь не сделаем, — возражает Пегги.

— Люди напуганы, и это понятно. — Наташа присаживается к ним на столик с большой чашкой капучино. — Вокруг бродят андроиды, которые могут быть опасны.

— Вокруг бродят люди, которые могут быть опасны, и это никого не беспокоит! — сварливо возражает Стив, и Сэм бормочет: «Меня беспокоит, приятель».

К счастью, Баки не участвует в обсуждении. Он увлечен вязанием, и спицы в его руках мелькают так быстро, что кажутся смазанными. Он вполне мог бы наладить производство: он уже торжественно вручил Сэму свитер, Наташе — пару носков, а Пегги — максимально уродливый шарф. Теперь он вяжет что-то для Стива, и Стив старается не думать, как это подозрительно похоже на вязанные стринги с помпонами.

Он должен защитить Баки от всей этой шумихи.

Ну, то есть… защитить всех андроидов. Точно.

— Мы должны объяснить жителям Нью-Йорка, что мы делаем и зачем. — Стив смотрит на голо-часы Брока через его плечо. — Обратиться ко всем сочувствующим. Это наш шанс изменить что-то, повлиять на то, что происходит сейчас.

Все кивают.

— И потом, эти андроиды… они где-то там, напуганные и растерянные. Кто-то из них может быть поврежден, кто-то — одинок, — продолжает Стив. — Мы должны сказать им, что они свободны. Что они могут найти свое место или… присоединиться к нам.

Наташа вскидывает брови.

— Серьезно, Стив? И что ты хочешь сделать, признаться в преступлении на национальном телевидении?

— Хочу записать видеообращение, — смущенно признается Стив, прежде чем успевает передумать. — Просто сказать пару фраз. У нас же свобода слова, в конце концов.

Брок заявляет, что отказывается в этом участвовать, но именно он держит камеру, пока Стив говорит, и говорит, и говорит — со всей своей страстью и вдохновением, на которые способен (кто-то называет это пафосом — Стив предпочитает пропускать мимо ушей).

Он выступает на фоне американского флага, потому что другие фоны — ковер Сэма или обои в цветочек — кажутся неподходящими.

К вечеру, когда Стив проверяет блог в последний раз перед сном, видео посмотрело двадцать тысяч человек.

— Ну, это уже что-то, — говорит он Баки, стараясь скрыть разочарование.

К утру видео становится вирусным.

Так появляется Капитан Америка. 

* * *

— Это было странно, еще когда нас в Сети обозвали «Мстителями», — сообщает Стив, развязывая фартук с логотипом «Киберпицца». — Мы ведь не мстим никому, просто пытаемся добиться справедливости.

В его волосах застрял кусочек цуккини, и Баки размышляет, необходимо ли поделиться этой информацией. У Стива перерыв на кухне, и он вышел в зал, чтобы поболтать с Баки. Они договорились, что после смены Стива направятся в молл за необходимыми покупками к праздничному столу.

До конца смены Стива осталось четыре часа, двадцать семь минут и шесть секунд. Баки успеет закончить гетры.

— Но Капитан Америка… это уже немного слишком, не находишь? — добавляет Стив. — Сегодня трое узнали меня на улице. И еще налили бесплатный кофе. Моя удача, что босс в интернете не интересуется ничем, кроме порно-сайтов.

Баки участвовал в записи порно-роликов, где требовалась выносливость большая, чем бывает у людей. Возможно, эти ролики смотрел босс Стива. Может ли Баки рассчитывать на бесплатную пиццу?

— Ладно, вижу, ты сегодня не слишком разговорчивый, — вздыхает Стив. — Просто… займи себя чем-нибудь, пока я не закончу, ладно?..

Это простая команда, которую Баки выполняет без труда. Как только Стив уходит к соседнему столику, чтобы собрать грязную посуду, Баки возвращается к анализу баз данных. Сканирование заняло у него целую ночь и все еще продолжается, потому что в системе Баки много скрытых данных, и обработка занимает кучу времени. Баки должен быть уверен, что в его системе не записано никаких боевых и военных команд. Он не хочет быть боевым роботом-убийцей, не теперь, когда Стив предложил Баки ложиться рядом в постель.

«Меня нервирует, что ты стоишь там в углу всю ночь, дружище», — сказал Стив, и это было рациональной причиной. Для наибольшей полезности Баки по ночам включал подкожный прогрев, хоть на это и тратилось много энергии. Зато Стив мог прижиматься своими ледяными ногами к нему и засыпать, не съеживаясь в комочек под одеялом.

«Все, что греет Стива, полезно» — пришел к выводу Баки. Видно, Стив придерживался другого мнения, поэтому не носил презентованные ему шерстяные стринги.

Параллельно анализу данных Баки размышляет над предложением Стива (стать человеком документально). Значит ли это, что Баки наконец сможет завершить миссию и удовлетворить Стива в качестве не андроида, но полноценного человеческого партнера? К тому же, просмотр романтических фильмов подтвердил, что совместное нарушение закона люди считают жестом романтическим. Баки мог бы притвориться человеком еще сильнее, чем притворялся сейчас, сидя с бокалом низкокалорийной пепси, но.

Сделает ли это его кем-то другим?

Сомнительно.

Четыре часа, двадцать семь минут (не говоря о секундах) пролетают незаметно, и в указанное время Стив и Баки покидают здание. Они движутся вниз по улице к большому торговому центру, где очень много людей.

— Чертов новогодний апокалипсис, — ворчит Стив, пока они пробиваются к маленькому магазинчику с благовониями. — Я должен купить пару лавандовых свечей для Пегги.

В магазине Стив долго и мучительно выбирает между аналогичными товарами, то и дело подсовывая их под нос Баки, пока тот не признается:

— Боюсь, среди моих синто-рецепторов отсутствуют обонятельные.

Стив смеется.

— Ничего, дружище. После хронического насморка я могу сказать то же самое.

Они выбирают те, что побольше.

Затем Стив приобретает коллекционную фигурку женщины-кошки для Наташи. В отделе с винтажным товаром Стив выбирает CD-диск для Сэма, но сначала заставляет Баки послушать несколько вариантов.

— Твои слуховые рецепторы ведь в порядке, верно? — уточняет он с усмешкой, и Баки кивает. Стив водружает на него огромные, старомодные наушники и сам надевает такие же, и они слушают несколько композиций. — Что скажешь? — спрашивает Стив, отодвинув один наушник, и Баки пожимает плечами.

— Текст не всегда имеет смысловую нагрузку. К примеру, что означает «Моя анаконда не захочет тебя, если у тебя нет булок»?

Стив смеется (громко).

— Это же чертова классика, Бак! Просто скажи, нравится тебе или нет?

Баки делает несколько танцевальных движений, не с целью стриптиза, а просто от полноты чувств. Стив толкает его бедром, а потом они «дают пять» друг другу. Стив покупает один диск для Сэма, другой — для них, домой.

Баки чувствует импульс, похожий…

Между полкой с замороженными йогуртами и растворимой индейкой к ним подходит юноша с пирсингом.

— Капитан Америка? — робко уточняет он, пока Стив сосредоточенно изучает состав порошка, как настоящий старикан. — Это же вы, верно?

Анализ данных еще не завершился, но Баки надеется вдруг, что у него есть в запасе пара приемов, на случай внезапного нападения в людном месте. Стив тоже напряжен.

— Да, это я, — тем не менее отважно признает он (индейка может послужить хорошим метательным снарядом). — Проблемы?

— Черт, чувак, ты… ты просто мощь! Можно селфи? — Парень фотографируется со Стивом и индейкой. — Как можно к вам попасть, ну, в группу? У вас есть анкеты или вроде того?

Стив так рад, что Баки не будет удивлен, вытащи он откуда-то анкету. Стив продолжает общение с этим поклонником около шести минут (неоптимально; мы тут по делу, Стив!). Наконец, они пожимают руки.

— А это твой боевой робот? — Парень замечает Баки, мрачно стоящего неподалеку.

— Это мой друг, — отвечает Стив твердо.

* * *

— Петицию подписали во всех штатах страны. — Наташа склоняется над экраном, закрывая все волосами, пока Стив безуспешно пытается разглядеть, что там. — Если закон примут, андроиды получат свою конституцию.

— Это рождественское чудо! — кричит Сэм, расплескивая пунш из половника. Он уже слегка набрался, и Стив бы тоже набрался, если б его таблетки можно было сочетать с алкоголем. Повод грандиозный.

— Тебя приглашают на телевидение, — сообщает Пегги. — На дебаты с действующим мэром. Нам нужно найти тебе приличный костюм.

— Как насчет того, чтобы завернуть его в американский флаг? — фыркает Рамлоу, перемешивая в огромной миске картофельный салат.

— Стив может надеть мой подарок, — предлагает Баки, раскладывая тарелки на праздничном столе. Когда все смеются, он поднимает голову, удивленный. — Что? Зеленый цвет хорошо смотрится на экране.

— Ну, а мне написал Тони Старк, — замечает Наташа, воруя имбирное печенье из миски.

Это еще что за новости?

— И давно ты переписываешься с оружейным бароном? — цедит Стив.

— С тех самых пор, как он предложил нам юридическую, техническую и материальную поддержку. — Наташа выглядит самодовольной.

— И что это, благотворительность? — поджимает губы Стив.

— Рождественское чудо! — кричит с кухни Сэм.

— Политическая кампания, — закатывает глаза Наташа. — Скоро выборы нового мэра, и учитывая, как люди недовольны всей этой ситуацией с секс-клубами… думаю, Старк захочет урвать свой кусочек.

— Прекрасно, — ворчит Стив, надувшись. — Мы своими руками создадим нового монстра.

Индейка почти готова, и они суетятся на кухне, пока Брок выходит позвонить на балкон. Стив вспоминает, что не купил ему новогодний подарок. Он пытается смастерить что-нибудь из морковки и огурца, когда Рамлоу возвращается.

— Можете собраться все здесь, на минутку? Эй, робокоп, тебя тоже касается, — зовет Брок. — Ладно, в общем, мне предложили новую работу. Которая оплачивается… скажем так, довольно хорошо. — Он широко ухмыляется. Стив откладывает в сторону морковь и огурец — можно больше не париться. — Вряд ли у меня останется время на активизм, но с вами было весело, ребята, — добавляет Брок, и пожимает протянутую ладонь Стива, как всегда, стиснув слишком крепко.

— Наверняка ты пожалеешь, когда Стив станет следующим президентом, а мы все будем в шоколаде, — подкалывает его Сэм, крепко обнимая. — Но на ужин ты ведь все равно останешься?

— Конечно, Сэм, ты такой… добросердечный, — отвечает Брок и добавляет внятно: — Как товарный вагон. Ржавый. Желание.

— Что?

— Семнадцать.

— Ты в порядке? — хмурится Наташа. Брок улыбается ей.

— Конечно, детка. — Затем он смотрит ей за плечо. — Положи тут всех, приятель.

Стив следит за его взглядом и видит Баки. Видит его пустое лицо.

Потом начинается полное безумие. 

* * *

— Блядская моя жизнь, — стонет Наташа и добавляет еще одно слово на русском, которое встроенный переводчик Баки определяет как «женские гениталии».

Наташа — единственная, кто может говорить в комнате. Остальные надежно запечатаны резиновыми кляпами или расширителями для рта (Сэму не повезло: он истекает слюной на собственный паркет).

Баки лишил их возможности поговорить, оставив такой шанс только Наташе, как человеку с самым высоким уровнем IQ. Он вновь размышляет о предложении Стива стать человеком.

В ту секунду, когда Брок Рамлоу произнес код и активировал скрытый протокол, в голове Баки стало так тихо. Так пусто. Как во время сна в капсуле: он больше не ощущал себя внутри своего тела из упроченного металла, силикона и нанотрубок. Только директиву.

И директива была весьма расплывчатой.

Брок Рамлоу озвучил команду «положить тут всех», и Баки аккуратно этим занялся. Очевидно, Брок имел в виду другое, но… что же. Люди несовершенны. Люди с низким IQ особенно несовершенны.

Пара секунд требуется Баки, чтобы зафиксировать запястья всех присутствующих с помощью наручников, веревок для обвязки и подручных средств (шарф Пегги из высококачественной пряжи).

Те, кто сопротивлялись, облиты смазкой (на водной основе, со вкусом клубники) и уложены на пол. Рамлоу, применивший силу при сопротивлении, получает четыре унизительных удара стеком. Баки не предполагал, что в его инвентаре есть стек, но тот просто выскользнул из отверстия на запястье и удобно лег в руку.

Все это заняло восемь шумных секунд, после чего задание было выполнено и протокол отключился.

Баки выключает духовку, пока индейка не пережарилась, и садится на стул.

Наташа изворачивается на полу, чтобы взглянуть на него. Баки гордится узлами ее шибари; красная веревка хорошо смотрится.

— Ты в порядке, Барнс? — грубовато спрашивает она. Баки пожимает плечами.

— Функционирование в норме, — рапортует он. — Какие дальнейшие указания.

— Думаю, можно вынести мусор, а потом продолжим ужин, — предполагает Наташа, пока остальные корчатся на полу. — Но сначала, дружок, не мог бы ты сделать пару фото для меня?

Стив гневно мычит сквозь кляп, его светлые волосы растрепались, а лицо покраснело, и губы широко растянуты вокруг резинного шарика, блестящего от слюны.

— Фото, — кивает Баки одобрительно.

Он выносит мусор — Брока Рамлоу — из квартиры, оставляя связанным под снегом. Чтобы тот не простудился, Баки укрывает его картонкой.

— Ты все равно никому не нравился, — сообщает он. Левая рука Баки согласно вибрирует.

Когда он возвращается в дом, там тепло и (предположительно) уютно, хотя кухонный пол еще немного скользкий от смазки. Все уже оправились от потрясений и обсуждают дальнейшие действия (кроме Сэма, тот с изумлением вертит в руках металлический расширитель). Стив крепко обнимает Баки, прижавшись к его щеке на секунду (тепло, приятно).

— Прости меня, — говорит Стив, широко распахнув глаза (ярко-голубые, «водная гладь» из каталога цветов Баки). — Я не должен был допустить такое. Мне правда жаль. Ты в порядке?

— Функционирование в норме, — повторяет Баки, хотя это некорректно: что-то внутри сбоит и замыкает, и Баки чувствует импульс, похожий… Он не знает. — Как твое функционирование?

Стив растирает свои запястья, на которых остались следы от кожаных наручников.

— Странно, я полагаю, — криво улыбается Стив. — Не понял, это была драка или оргия.

Немного того, немного другого. Стиву не обязательно знать, думает Баки. Он скопировал фото в свое облачное хранилище.

Они садятся за стол, и все поднимают бокалы за Баки Барнса, сексуального боевого робота, и мерцают огоньки, и кто-то надевает на маленький пылесос колпак Санты, и Сэм запускает тот странный СD-диск, и все смеются, и болтают.

Баки активирует лицевые мышцы в улыбку, не чтобы соблазнить, а просто так.

* * *

Поздно ночью они идут домой от метро, идут по темной улице, и Баки сокращает расстояние между ним и Стивом — на случай внезапного нападения (у него есть еще несколько флоггеров в рукаве, не говоря уже о массивном резиновом фаллоимитаторе, способном вырубить взрослого мужчину). Они обсуждают планы: что делать с Броком, и с кодами, которые, очевидно, есть в системе Баки, и с выступлением на телевидении, и где взять приличный костюм. Потом говорят о прошедшей вечеринке у Сэма.

— Хорошо было, — говорит Стив, держа Баки под локоть.

— Верно, — отвечает Баки. Изо рта Стива вырываются белые облачка дыхания, робот-пылесос гудит возле его ног. Окна домов темные, галогенные фонари погасли, будто весь мир лег спать (статистически невозможно).

— Стив, — говорит Баки спустя время. — Нужно обсудить.

— Да? — Стив останавливается, его правый кроссовок прямо в сугробе, и это вредно для здоровья, но Стив глядит Баки в глаза, запрокинув голову (разница в росте).

Баки не знает, как сказать. Не может предсказать реакцию Стива, и медлит. Стив терпеливо ждет. На его лицо (бледное) ложится снег, и долго так стоять нельзя (чревато простудой).

Баки решается.

— Ты говорил, я могу быть, кем захочу, — начинает он, и Стив кивает. — Мне нравится быть андроидом. Думаю, я им и останусь.

Стив молча улыбается, и Баки добавляет:

— Если это оптимально.

— Это оптимально, — отвечает мягко Стив и встает на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку (Баки уже знает, что это НЕ прелюдия). — Пойдем домой.

Они идут домой, рука об руку.

Баки чувствует импульс.

Баки чувствует.


End file.
